


Percussive Maintenance

by NikeSnipes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeSnipes/pseuds/NikeSnipes
Summary: The umbral decoder stops working
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Percussive Maintenance

All Endrit wanted was to decrypt some umbral engrams and get the giant sword, even if his ghost said it was more like a hunk of metal. Unfortunately for the young hunter the Cryptarch trashcan™ was sadly broken."I swear it fried from people putting so many engrams in it. How do you even get thirty one engrams!" Endrit yells as he tries to figure out what’s wrong with it. 

He looks over to corner and sees the Drifter sound asleep, or as sound asleep as someone like him can be, in a hammock. He walks over silently, grabbing the sides and flipping the Drifter out. 

The rouge light bearer lands with an oof, quickly turning over and reaching for his handcannon until his eyes landed on Endrit."What the hell kid! There’s better ways to wake me up you know. I coulda shot you. Why’d you even wake me up?" Endrit points to the umbral decider with a huff."Your trash cans broke."

Drifter groans and stands up."I swear I need to put a sign on it. You just need to give it a little percussive maintenance." The hunter raises an eyebrow. Drifter chuckles and kicks it, the machine wiring to life."I... I don’t know if I should be impressed." Endrit says, bewildered at the sight. 

The gambit host simply smiles and turns around."If you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to sleep before all my customers arrive. I swear I have no idea where they’re getting so many damn engrams." He grumbles as gets into his hammock. Endrit shakes his head and gets to decrypting the umbral engrams he had.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this simply because the Drifter is the type of guy to use percussive maintenance liberally


End file.
